naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Mard Geer Tartaros
Mard Geer Tartaros is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros. He was known as the "Underworld King" and the Definitive Demon, put in charge of the guild in E.N.D.'s absence. He is now the Underworld King within the New Axis Powers. Profile and Stats Alias: Underworld King, The Definitive Demon Tier: 7-B Attack Potency: City level, can ignore conventional durability with Memento Mori Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: City level Background Physical Appearance Mard Geer is tall, lean and has the appearance of a young man. Often seen wearing a smirk, Mard's black hair is long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes. For clothing, Mard's dons a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels are a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, Mard wears a frilly black V-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that Mard keeps over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf. However, the buckles on each thigh later disappear, leaving only the ones on each calf. Like other Etherious, Mard is able to transform into his true, more powerful form. His body becomes more muscular, and his skin darkens and gains the ragged pattern of his cloak. He gains long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth, and retains his ponytail. Mard's fingers are replaced with claws and his ears become elongated and elf-like. He gains large, bat-like wings that are both light and dark in color. Feathers also sprout from his wrists and collar. Personality Often seen smirking, Mard is a cool, collected, yet arrogant man who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent; he quite regularly refers to himself in the third person. Also, much like the rest of his kind, Mard belittles humans and Saints, and thinks of them as nothing more than insects. Indeed, he finds the mere thought of letting a human or Saint live when given the chance to kill them a tragedy, and is not above torturing his subordinates when they cause him any sort of inconvenience (ironically, not much later, he begins to understand, after fighting Sting and Rogue, that toying with humans can be quite enjoyable, as he ultimately finds their ignorance and belief in things such as hope incredibly amusing). Additionally, Mard takes great pride in being one of Zeref's Etherious; he also has a habit of referring to the Black City as his "garden", and appears to love it enough to make both Fairy Tail, and the New Allied Forces pay for bringing harm to it, even though he noted that ultimately, it didn't matter in the slightest as both Madara and Aizen would say. However, after many outsiders intruded and the Black City was destroyed, Mard began to feel, for the first time in years, anger, an emotion he expressed himself to have forgotten long ago. He is also a firm believer in Madara's Project: Memento, which would help him sped the process of reviving E.N.D. Mard is also rather intolerant of human emotions, having decided to kill his for the sake of putting his intellectual side first. He also cares a great deal for his E.N.D.'s safety whilst in book form, setting his tome down before proceeding to unleash his fury against Naruto and co., as he was unsure of what his rage would do to the book. When throwing away his calm nature, Mard's arrogance grows in leaps and bounds, as after he emerged unscathed from a full-scale assault from his powerful opponents, he merely sat upon his throne and goaded them by saying that he has yet to use his Etherious Form, as well as that they should give up. Though when variables that he did not predict come into his equation, such as Gray receiving Silver's Ice Devil Slayer powers, even he can lose his composure and exhibit shock and awe. Synopsis Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mard has shown immense skill in unarmed combat, having been capable of repelling simultaneous assaults from Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, two Dragon Slayers, with no apparent effort, even when these came from four opposing directions or were enhanced with Magic, accomplishing all of this with one hand, with the other clutching the book of E.N.D. Enhanced Strength: Mard's physical strength is remarkable even in human form, allowing him to easily parry Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Slash from behind his shoulder with a single hand, as well as to subsequently throw the opponent several meters away from him with that very same hand. Enhanced Speed: Mard has shown to be very agile, able to quickly avoid the Celestial Spirit King's attack by jumping high into the air as well as evade his Meteor Blade. He has also displayed acrobatic prowess, able to perform multiple somersaults mid-air. Immense Durability: Mard Geer is amazingly durable even whist in his human form, as shown emerging from his earlier battle with Sting and Rogue with little more than several scratches, being able to withstand powerful blows from Natsu, including direct punches to the head, and even various combination attacks from all three of the aforementioned Dragon Slayers alongside attacks from Lucy with Aquarius' Magic, including a strike from Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, and emerge with, again, only minor scratches. He is even able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured; indeed, the only thing that could inflict lasting damage on Mard was Gray's Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Sensory Perception: Mard was seen to be aware of the battle happening between Mirajane Strauss and Seilah, commenting on how the former's attempt at demonic powers could never match the power of a real Demon. Tremendous Curse Power: As the Underworld King and de-facto leader of Tartaros, Mard Geer possesses very enormous amounts of Curse power, almost classifying him as a "demigod". His Curse is dark violet with a shade of black in color. Etherious Form (Ēteriasu Fōmu): Mard Geer is able to enter the Etherious Form that much of the rest of his race employs. *'Flight': By using his bat-like wings, Mard can fly at incredible speeds and levitate in the air. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Durability': Curse/Magical Abilities Thorn Curse (Ibara no Jūhō): A Curse of Mard's which allows him to create a series of thorny rose vines, the Curse can be used as a means of "punishment" for those who cause inconvenience to Mard, as the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body. Furthermore, through this Curse Mard is able to use his Curse Power in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion, and grow flowers to attack opponents. *'Thorns' (Ibara): Mard summons a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface he desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body, and ensnares his target of desire, rendering them, at least temporarily, incapable of movement. **'Thorn Charge': By focusing his Curse Power around his index and middle fingers, Mard proceeds to point them to the target. Afterwards, he covers his person with a large, thorn-imbibed shield of Curse Power, to which he uses to protect from attacks. **'Thorn Projectile': Swiping his hand upward with his index and middle fingers, and thumb outstretched, Mard directs several thorns at their desired target. Its effects are, however, unknown due to its original casting being blocked entirely. *'Rose Explosion': Mard creates a rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs its nearby surroundings in a destructive explosion. (Unnamed) *'Prison Flower' (Kangoku no Hana): Mard grows a large, monstrous flower with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents. *'Dea Yggdrasil' (Dea Yugudorashiru): Mard creates a massive spinning sphere from his hand from where an immense wooden beam is fired at the target. Memento Mori: Mard is able to produce a dark paralytic mist around the target that envelopes them, creating a massive beam of dark spirits that reaches towards the sky. Known as the ultimate Curse and the Memory of Death, this Curse was created to destroy the immortal being Zeref as the victims of this Curse are no longer alive nor dead, but are simply erased, becoming nothing for eternity. However, to some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of this Curse, however the majority of their body turns black and has the appearance being dead. Telepathy: Mard is able to hijack Ino Yamanaka's mental communication and talk to the New Allied Forces' members. The original telepathic user experiences great pain upon Mard entering the mental link, and a deafening noise resounds inside minds of the connected people. Furthermore, Mard is also able to telepathically communicate with everyone in Tartaros. Relationships Allies *Tartaros Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Members Category:New Axis Powers Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 7 Class